Passionais
by Marck Evans
Summary: Despertar certas lembranças pode ser perigoso e tornar mais dificil que Severus e Sirius se mantenham longe um do outro. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Título da Fic**: Passionais

**Título do Capítulo:** Memórias

**Autor**: Marck Evans

**Betas**: Ivi e Lili (brigadão, lindas!)

**Censura**: NC-17

**Desafios da Fic**: No 13, 27, 28 e 30 (Antigos) e No 53 (Novos)

**Desafios desse capítulo**: No 27, a 1a parte do 28 e 30 (Antigos) e No 53 (Novos)

**Gênero**: Romance e Angst.

**Par**: Severus Snape e Sirius Black.

**Disclaimer**: A JK criou os personagens, mas o conceito dela de fazê-los se divertirem inclui apenas enfrentar bruxos das trevas e morrer. Eu pego os coitados emprestados para que eles possam ter outro tipo de diversão. Não ganho grana com isso, mas, em compensação, eu ganho o prazer de conhecer outras pessoas tão pervs quanto eu. :))

Fic escrita para o festslash do potterslashfics - endereço no meu perfil

**Passionais**

**Capítulo I - Memórias**

Severus viu Potter se afastar até o final do pátio e desaparatar. Eles já estavam trabalhando juntos há dez meses e ainda não confiavam totalmente um no outro. Não que isso incomodasse Severus. Por ele, Potter poderia se danar, contando que levasse o Lorde das Trevas junto.

Ele só trabalhava com o garoto porque fora isso que ele prometera a Albus antes daquela noite que ainda assombrava sua mente. E o pivete devia ter razões similares, ou não teria concordado em colaborar. Agora, o moleque vinha com essa conversa de que Severus devia ir a Grimmauld Place falar com o quadro de Albus.

Não. Qualquer assunto entre ele e Albus deveria ser tratado via Potter. Ele ainda não estava pronto para encarar o velho. Albus não tinha o direito de pedir isso a ele. Mesmo agora, quase um ano depois daquela noite na Torre de Astronomia, ainda doía lembrar o que ele tivera de fazer. E Severus duvidava que algum dia parasse de doer.

A noite caiu antes que ele resolvesse ir embora. Voltar para perto do Lorde não era uma coisa muito atraente, e Severus aprendera que, de vez em quando, ele precisava ficar longe daquilo tudo, recuperar um pouco de tranqüilidade, ou sua máscara cairia.

A fábrica abandonada na cidadezinha litorânea, onde Potter marcara o encontro com ele, fazia-o se lembrar da infância, e não eram memórias felizes. Patrono nunca fora um feitiço fácil para Severus.

Um cachorro preto entrou correndo assustado no pátio. Fugia de um grupo de meninos armados com porretes, cordas e bombinhas. O cão foi encurralado em um canto. Severus sabia o que viria agora: os meninos amarrariam o cachorro, prenderiam bombinhas nele e tacariam fogo. Alguns mais cruéis ainda usariam o porrete para assustar o animal, já alucinado pelo fogo e pelas explosões. Severus já vira mais de um cachorro morrer assim. Ou ficar tão ferido que precisava ser sacrificado.

Sempre detestara essa brincadeira brutal. Seu pai contava, rindo, o quanto se divertia com isso quando era jovem. Severus acha aquilo sem propósito e asqueroso. Cães eram animais nobres, melhores que a maioria dos humanos que ele conhecia, bruxos ou trouxas.

A caçada no pátio continuava ao som de gritos. Seu bom senso lhe dizia para se afastar. Não era assunto dele. Que os pequenos projetos de marginais fizessem sua brincadeira sangrenta.

O cachorro tentava afastar os moleques, mas devia estar machucado, porque, apesar de grande, ele não estava conseguindo se defender.

A risada de um dos garotos, especialmente debochada, fez a paciência de Severus esvair-se. Dane-se o bom senso!

Quando ele saiu para o pátio, os meninos se assustaram. Anos de prática aterrorizando os alunos em Hogwarts lhe valeram agora. Não precisou nem mesmo falar, bastou seu olhar ameaçador e o bando de monstrinhos fugiu correndo e rindo.

O cão parecia estar no final de suas forças, talvez fosse mais misericordioso matá-lo de uma vez, e evitar que ele caísse em outra armadilha dessas. Mas os olhos do animal estavam cheios de dor, parecendo implorar a Severus um pouco de piedade. Quando deu por si já estava fazendo feitiços de cura, e evocando água para aliviar o sofrimento da criatura.

Severus foi até o portão sob o olhar atento do cão. Quando teve certeza que a rua estava deserta, moveu sutilmente a varinha e roubou alguns pães da padaria em frente. Não era a melhor coisa para o animal, mas era o que ele podia arrumar. E, pela forma como o cão devorou os pães, Severus teve certeza que fazia um bom tempo que o animal não comia nada.

Era um cachorro grande, negro e magro. Se não soubesse que Black estava morto, Severus juraria que era a forma animaga do desgraçado.

Sentou-se ao lado do cão, que pôs a cabeça no seu colo e abanou o rabo.

-Descanse, meu amigo. Pelo menos por hoje, você vai ficar bem.

E não era a mesma coisa para ele, Severus? Pelo menos por hoje, ele estava vivo, não muito ruim de saúde, e sem fome.

Amanhã era outro dia.

_snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // _

Severus estava cansado de saber que um bom espião não cria rotinas, não tem laços emocionais com nada nem ninguém e, principalmente, não faz coisas estranhas que possam atrair a atenção. Isso torna tudo mais fácil para seus inimigos. E inimigos era o que não faltavam a Severus.

No entanto, ele quebrou a regra. Ele levou o cão para uma escola, marcada para demolição, na periferia de Londres. Se a burocracia trouxa fosse tão morosa quanto ele se lembrava, o prédio ainda estaria de pé daqui a cem anos.

Ele transformou as salas menos arruinadas em um refúgio. O cão vagava durante as ausências de Severus, mas devia ter algum instinto para saber quando o bruxo chegava. Ou talvez fosse apenas o cheiro da comida que Severus trazia.

Severus cogitara um nome para ele, mas acabou desistindo. O animal lembrava demais a forma animaga de Black, qualquer outro nome não faria sentido, e ele se recusava a ter mais uma coisa que o lembrasse do infeliz.

Na véspera do primeiro aniversário de morte de Albus, Severus chegou à conclusão de que não conseguiria ficar com os Comensais. Algo dentro dele parecia prestes a arrebentar, ele precisava da solidariedade silenciosa que só o cão tinha para ele. Era patético, mas a melhor companhia que ele tinha para jantar era aquele cachorro maltratado.

Naquela noite, Severus marcou um encontro com Potter no beco perto da escola. Tinha poucas informações a dar, mas sabia que era o que faltava para o garoto encontrar a penúltima horcrux.

Por segurança, ele havia lançado um feitiço anti-aparatação no beco. Potter chegou logo depois, e eles lançaram outro feitiço, para evitar que alguém fora do beco os ouvisse. Fizeram de tal forma que o feitiço se extinguiria assim que o último deles saísse dali. Procedimento padrão dos encontros entre os dois.

Como sempre, o encontro foi rápido. Mais uma vez, Potter ofereceu abrigo na Ordem, mas Severus recusou. Ainda não podia voltar. Não estava pronto.

Potter saiu primeiro. Severus ia esperar alguns minutos antes de sair. Quando se abaixou para pegar a sacola com o jantar que trouxera para ele e o cão, foi atacado pelas costas. Esquecera de checar o beco antes do encontro com Potter! Um erro primário que colocou sua vida em risco.

Um feitiço arremessou sua varinha longe, e Severus caiu de encontro à parede. Antes que conseguisse se mover, ouviu a voz de Tiberius Crudetil lhe aplicando uma série de feitiços, que o derrubaram.

Ele re recriminou por não ter desconfiado de Crudetil. Devia ter percebido que ele estava com ciúmes de Severus por estar nas graças do Lorde. Devia ter prestado atenção no sempre discreto e silencioso Tiberius.

Quando ele se tornara tão descuidado assim? Talvez enquanto ensinava os filhos daqueles homens, ele tivesse baixado a guarda. Talvez fosse apenas o cansaço daquilo tudo que ele era obrigado a ver todos os dias. Talvez fosse apenas a dor pela morte da única pessoa que ele acreditava ter se preocupado com ele. Talvez ele apenas invejasse Black por estar a salvo, atrás do véu. No fundo, não importava mais o motivo.

Ele estava caído no chão, ferido e sangrando, sua varinha fora de alcance, seu feitiço transformado em armadilha mortal, e Crudetil parecia decidido a se divertir com ele.

-Você se descuidou, Severus. Deve estar ficando velho. – A bota de Crudetil acertou suas costelas, já machucadas. - Eu o rastreei para ver aonde você ia todas as noites. O irônico é que eu achava que você tivesse encontrado um amante, e que eu pudesse usar isso. Não imaginei nada tão interessante quanto o que vi há pouco: você e Potter, se encontrando em um beco escuro. Que feio, Severus. Traindo o Lorde das Trevas. Crucio!

Severus gritou. Era tudo o que ele podia fazer. Berrar e esperar que Crudetil o matasse.

-Não se preocupe, traidor. Eu vou entregar você inteiro ao Lorde. Não quero privá-lo do prazer de acabar com você. Eu sei que ele vai poder pensar em coisas que eu não imaginaria.

Severus se arrastou para longe de Crudetil, sabia que isso não faria diferença, mas seu instinto de preservação o empurrava para longe do perigo.

-_Memorias Dolores Porti!_ – Severus não reconheceu o feitiço que o atingiu em cheio. - Você não pode fugir, traidor. Ainda mais quando essa maldição começar a agir. Ela vai descobrir alguma coisa dolorosa na sua mente, e te forçar a reviver cada segundo dessa memória. Você tem lembranças dolorosas, canalha? – Crudetil puxou Severus pelos cabelos e o fez levantar o rosto. – Vai chorar pela morte do velho babão protetor dos trouxas, ou por algum amante que te largou depois de te usar o bastante?

Severus gostaria de ter forças para lutar, mas a dor no corpo somada à estranha letargia, provavelmente provocada pelos primeiros efeitos do feitiço, deixavam-no totalmente a mercê do Comensal.

Foi quando ele ouviu um rosnado ameaçador. E, ao ser solto por Crudetil, pôde ver o cão parado na entrada do beco.

O animal atirou-se sobre Crudetil, sem lhe dar tempo de reagir. O cachorro agarrou a mão da varinha e sacudiu com tanta força que Severus chegou a pensar que ele a arrancaria.

No meio da confusão, a varinha de Crudetil caiu ao seu lado, e Severus a usou para estuporar o outro bruxo. Sem forças para um feitiço mais complexo, apoiou-se na parede para levantar.

O cão estava ao seu lado, parecendo preocupado e ansioso por ajudá-lo.

Ele precisava sair dali. A polícia trouxa, algum Auror, ou outro Comensal podia aparecer.

Sem saber de onde tirava energia, Severus se arrastou até a escola. Sua mente começando a misturar passado e presente. O feitiço já estava fazendo efeito.

_snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // _

Ficar escondido sozinho naquela escola abandonada não era a melhor maneira de afastar suas memórias afloradas pelo feitiço, mas era tudo que Severus podia fazer. O desgraçado do cachorro parecia não querer abandoná-lo, e só servia para trazer as lembranças de Black, que já começavam a aflorar. Como se ele precisasse de um cachorro para isso.

Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar em receitas de poções.

A Poção do Morto Vivo, a Poção Esquelesce, a Poção Mata-Cão. Lobisomens. Lupin. O rosnado baixo do lobo. O medo. Um vulto negro se interpondo entre ele e o lobo, as mãos de Potter puxando-o pelo túnel. Rosnados. A raiva sentida por Black tê-lo colocado em perigo dessa forma. A dor.

Não. Essa não era uma boa linha de lembranças. Era previsível onde isso acabaria, e o feitiço o faria sentir tudo novamente. Faria-o lembrar-se de Black dizendo que ia ficar os amigos porque Lupin precisava dele. Recordar-se da mágoa, dos ciúmes, da dor sempre presente, e do sentimento de estar sujo, de ser usado, de ser descartável. Ele voltaria a sentir a angústia das humilhações.

Severus se levantou agitado. O cachorro o seguiu até o outro cômodo. Ele afagou atrás das orelhas do animal que abanou o rabo.

O cachorro era incrivelmente parecido com a forma animaga de Black. Seria bom que não estivesse mais ali quando Severus reunisse forças para pedir ajuda, e Potter viesse. O idiota poderia desmoronar diante da lembrança do padrinho. E tudo o que Severus não precisava agora era ter de lidar com uma crise do pivete. O garoto era louco pelo animago. Mais um no fã clube de Sirius Black!

E onde estava a surpresa disso? Era fácil se envolver com aquele desgraçado. Mesmo quando ele só usava você.

Severus se sentou no chão, abraçado ao cachorro, que parecia no paraíso canino só porque Severus coçava suas costas. Cães eram tão mais honestos que os humanos!

Estava ficando emotivo devido ao feitiço. Estava sentindo tudo outra vez. Era como se vivesse novamente a solidão de estar escondido na mesa mais afastada da biblioteca, tentando se acalmar, disfarçar o estado caótico da sua mente. Mesmo de olhos abertos era como se estivesse lá outra vez.

O medo. A descoberta da sexualidade. Suas dúvidas. A vergonha de estar atraído por um garoto. A sensação de pânico. Era a terceira vez que esse absurdo acontecia: ficar excitado olhando Black durante a aula. Certamente, era falta de sexo. Se ele tivesse uma garota com quem transar, ele não ficaria tendo essas fantasias absurdas com outro garoto. Era só isso. Tinha de ser só isso. Aos dezesseis anos, é normal precisar de sexo.

Ele detestava Black tanto quanto detestava Potter e os outros dois idiotas que andavam com eles. Não. Na verdade, ele detestava Black um pouco mais.

O desgraçado tinha tudo o que Severus mais desejava. Ele era puro-sangue, tinha dinheiro, era bonito. Todas as portas estavam abertas para ele, enquanto Severus tinha de abrir as suas à força. Os pais do desgraçado eram figuras notáveis na sociedade, estavam sempre aparecendo da forma correta no Profeta Diário.

A mãe de Severus era a última descendente dos Prince, uma família tão boa quanto os Black, mas tivera a idéia infeliz de se casar com um trouxa, arruinando gerações de casamentos bem planejados. A bruxa brilhante e promissora se tornara uma dona de casa vulgar e submissa. Era uma escrava humilde e obediente diante do imbecil que ela poderia controlar com um simples feitiço. Um imbecil violento que mal conseguia sustentar a família. Severus odiava o pai, as vestes velhas, os livros de segunda mão e seu sangue trouxa.

Provavelmente, o que ele vinha sentindo era culpa do sangue trouxa de Tobias. Nada mais explicaria isso. Nem mesmo falta de sexo. Ele tinha de encontrar uma garota puro-sangue, ou pelo menos mestiça, e se envolver com ela. Conseguir uma aliança vantajosa e parar de pensar em Black dessa forma.

Como se convocado por seus pensamentos, o idiota entrou na biblioteca junto com os outros três anormais. Eles agiam como se a biblioteca fosse deles, como se toda a Hogwarts existisse apenas para reverenciá-los. Em especial, Potter, que parecia um pavão se exibindo para as garotas. Não que Black ficasse muito atrás. Ele as olhava de cima, como se fosse um presente dos deuses.

Severus ignorou o estremecimento de ciúmes que sentiu quando Black estufou o peito e deu seu sorriso mais displicente para umas estúpidas Corvinais que acenaram para ele e de desmancharam em risadinhas.

Era um inferno sentir-se assim. Severus enfiou a cara atrás dos livros, tentando ficar invisível. Que espécie de idiota masoquista e doentio ele era? Sentir tanto desejo pelo babaca cretino que há seis anos fazia sua vida o mais perfeito inferno só podia se coisa de gente doente. Não bastava ter tanta coisa contra ele, ainda por cima tinha de ser gay?

Se Black sonhasse que ele era gay, ou pior, se Black descobrisse por quem Severus estava atraído, ele podia desistir da escola. Ele imaginava bem o tipo de humilhação a que estaria exposto. Ele tinha de esconder isso. Ninguém poderia saber. Nunca.

Na hora de dormir, era sempre pior. Era tão fácil se entregar à imaginação. Ele tinha um arsenal de imagens de Black que podia evocar. As coisas que se imaginava fazendo com o outro garoto... Ou pior, as coisas que imaginava Black fazendo com ele.

A lambida do cachorro no seu rosto trouxe Severus de volta ao presente, mas não durou muito. O feitiço estava atingindo seu ponto máximo e ele tinha muito pouco controle sobre sua mente.

E sua mente o levou direto ao primeiro beijo. Violento. Selvagem.

Ele não sabia o que fazer com as mãos ou com a língua, mas Black sabia. Oh, Merlin! E como sabia. Severus sentiu novamente a parede de pedra da sala vazia contra suas costas, o corpo de Black pressionando o seu. A excitação desmedida. O cheiro de Black. A língua dele dentro da sua boca. A vergonha. O desejo por mais. O orgulho por ter descontrolado o outro garoto.

A mão de Black guiando a sua até o pênis dele, e depois a mão rude do outro garoto no pênis de Severus. O prazer de tocá-lo enquanto ele devorava sua boca. Os gemidos, a rapidez com que se masturbavam. O sêmen de Black pela primeira vez em suas mãos. Seu próprio gozo. As respirações entrecortadas, o suor grudando seu cabelo. O cheiro de Black e o peso do corpo dele ainda imprensando o seu. O choque da realidade ao ouvir:

-Snivellus, se você contar isso pra alguém, eu juro que te mato!

A incapacidade de encontrar a própria voz.

-Eu estou falando sério, Snivellus. Eu vou te matar. É só abrir a boca.

Seu autocontrole retornando para salvá-lo:

-Também não me orgulho disso, Black. Some daqui.

O andar arrogante de Black em direção à saída. A solidão. As lágrimas e a ânsia de vômito. A dor.

A dor de ver Lupin e Black tão próximos. O ciúme. A certeza que ele não era nada na vida de Black além do garoto com quem ele trepava. A voz de Black, rouca de desejo:

-Cala a boca e me beija, que nós temos pouco tempo.

A vergonha por nunca conseguir dizer não ao outro garoto.

A primeira vez dos dois juntos, o embaraço por causa do seu corpo, tão magro e feio perto de Black. O atrito entre os dois corpos, o cheiro de Black, o gosto do suor dele. Os gemidos dos dois. A dor de ter Black dentro dele a primeira vez.

-Oh, céus! Você é tão gostoso!

Orgulho! Orgulho por agradar a Black. Dor por depender tanto dele. As brigas. As brincadeiras humilhantes. A raiva e o desejo misturando-se a cada reencontro. A visão de Black gemendo sob ele. O calor do corpo recém desvirginado o envolvendo. A sensação de posse, de ser o único a subjugar o indomável Sirius Black.

Severus lutava contra o feitiço, mas pouco ou nada adiantava. As memórias se embaralhavam e vinham mais fragmentadas, mais caóticas.

A primeira vez que viu Black, em King's Cross, no primeiro ano. A vontade de se aproximar dele, a vergonha. O ciúme de Potter. A dor cada vez que o ouvia dizer "Snivellus". A mágoa. O medo que os outros de sua casa descobrissem sobre os dois. A recusa de Black em estar com ele.

-Você está dando para o Lupin, Black. E não tente me dizer que não. Eu não sou cego.

-É cego e burro, Snivellus. Remus é meu amigo, coisa que você não é e nunca vai ser.

-Como se eu quisesse, Black. Você só serve para trepar.

Os planos para poder encontrar redenção para seu sangue sujo. Planos que nunca envolveram Sirius Black.

Solidão. Andar sozinho vendo o outro sempre cercado pelos amigos.

Articulações políticas. Promessas de poder. Pedidos para que se sacrificasse para obter esse poder.

Black o segurando de encontro à parede:

-Onde você estava, Snape? Onde você foi com Malfoy? Eu vi você se afastando de Hogsmeade com ele.

-Não é dá sua conta.

-O que ele veio fazer aqui? Ele não tem nada que vir te cercar na escola. Ou você anda se enfiando na cama dele também?

-Vá para o inferno, Black.

-Vá você.

A boca dele na sua, o desejo deixando os dois descontrolados, mais uma vez.

As cenas se alternavam na mente exausta de Severus. Sempre a memória de Black. Sempre o desgraçado o assombrando.

-Não te interessa onde eu vou com meus amigos, Snape. Não é dá sua conta. Você não teria coragem de nos acompanhar. Ou teria?

-Foda-se, Black.

-Vou foder, sim, mas vou foder você, Snivellus.

O chapéu seletor escolhendo os novos alunos para as casas. O menino alto e bonito indo para Griffyndor. Ele indo para Syltherin. O orgulho de pertencer à casa dos antepassados de sua mãe. De ser realmente um Prince.

-Paralisar os galhos do salgueiro é fácil. É só apertar o nó correto no tronco.

O rosnado baixo do lobo. O medo. Um vulto negro se interpondo entre ele e o lobo, as mãos de Potter puxando-o pelo túnel. Rosnados. A enfermaria. Black ferido, Lupin desesperado. A promessa extorquida pelo diretor. A raiva, a dor, a solidão. Severus estava mais sozinho que nunca, agora que Black se fora.

-Você tentou me matar, Black. Some daqui. Esquece que algum dia a gente trepou. Eu quero ver você morto.

O olhar dele! Pela primeira vez, havia dor no olhar de Sirius Black. E ele se fora. Se fora de sua vida, se fora da escola algum tempo depois. Ele se fora para Azkaban e depois se fora definitivamente quando caiu no Véu da Morte.

Ele se fora.

Tão vazio. Tão sozinho. Tão frio. Frio na alma. Frio. Provavelmente, um efeito colateral do feitiço.

Severus se encolheu no chão tremendo. Sentia como se fosse morrer sozinho e com frio. Ele notou o corpo quente do cachorro ao seu lado e enfiou a mão entre os pêlos do animal. Ficou assim por horas. Tremendo, abraçado ao cão, rezando para não morrer ali.

Lentamente, o calor foi retornando ao seu corpo, e Severus conseguiu dormir. Sobrevivera.

Continua 

Respondendo ao desafio novo de número 53_ - Tem que ter: "Eu vou te matar. É só abrir a boca"._Desafio proposto pela Paula Lírio

Respondendo ao desafio antigo de número 27_ - Snape ajuda um cão ferido sem saber que ele é na verdade Sirius Black_ Desafio proposto pela Ludmila

A primeira frase do desafio antigo de número 28._ - Snape é descoberto como espião, mas um cão valente o resgata da beira da morte. _Desafio proposto pela Ludmila

Respondendo ao desafio antigo de número 30_ - Snape, ainda estudante, descobre-se apaixonado por outro cara e pira. _Desafio proposto pelo Marck Evans (eu mesmo)


	2. Nós Dois

**Título da Fic**: Passionais

**Título do Capítulo:** Nós Dois

**Autor**: Marck Evans

**Beta**: Ivi (brigadão, linda!)

**Censura**: NC-17

**Desafios da Fic**: No 13, 27, 28 e 30 (Antigos) e No 53 (Novos)

**Desafios desse capítulo**: No 13 e a 2a parte do 28 (Antigos)

**Gênero**: Romance e Angst.

**Par**: Severus Snape e Sirius Black

**Disclaimer**: A JK criou os personagens, mas o conceito dela de fazê-los se divertirem inclui apenas enfrentar bruxos das trevas e morrer. Eu pego os coitados emprestados para que eles possam ter outro tipo de diversão. Não ganho grana com isso, mas, em compensação, eu ganho o prazer de conhecer outras pessoas tão pervs quanto eu. :))

Fic escrita para o festslash do potterslashfics

**Passionais**

**Capítulo II - Nós Dois**

"_E nós que nem sabemos quanto nos queremos_

_Que nem sabemos tudo que queremos_

_Como é difícil o desejo de amar..."_

"_...E nós que nem soubemos nos querer de vez_

_Estamos sós, laçados em dois nós_

_Um que é meu beijo o outro é o lábio seu..."_

_Nós Dois – Tadeu Franco_

Tentar encontrar uma memória boa o suficiente pra evocar um patrono, depois de tudo que passara com o feitiço de Crudetil, era quase impossível. Nada na infância de Severus servia. Menos ainda sua época na escola ou como escravo do Lorde das Trevas. As memórias de Dumbledore, que ele sempre usava, estavam manchadas com a culpa que ele sentia pela morte do velho bruxo.

E ele precisava conseguir logo. Estava cada vez mais fraco, se não fizesse agora, não haveria mais necessidade de pedir ajuda.

O cão ganiu baixinho. Severus encarou os olhos do animal. Sua fraqueza fazia com que ele visse uma preocupação quase humana no olhar do cão. Era como se ele suplicasse a Severus que tivesse forças. Abraçado ao cachorro, ele lançou o patrono, que pela primeira vez em anos, não assumiu a forma de uma serpente alada, mas de um cão.

_snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // _

Uma propriedade interessante dos patronos, quando usado como mensageiros, é o destinatário sempre reconhecer de quem ele é, mesmo que a forma seja diferente da habitual.

Harry soube na mesma hora que era Snape quem estava pedindo socorro. Uma vez que ele recusara a ajuda na véspera, isso só podia significar problemas sérios.

Preferindo deixar para se preocupar depois com o porquê do patrono de Snape ter assumido a forma animaga de Sirius, Chamou Remus e Moody. Os dois eram experientes e rápidos em compreender as coisas. Mesmo assim, Harry teve dificuldade em convencê-los de que Snape era um aliado e que precisava de ajuda.

Por fim, quando ameaçou ir sozinho, os dois bruxos resolveram acompanhá-lo. Remus mais confuso ainda que Harry com a forma assumida pelo patrono de Snape.

O cão prateado os conduziu a um edifício abandonado, não muito longe de onde Harry tinha se encontrado com Snape na véspera. Lá dentro, levou-os até uma sala no fundo do prédio. Moody fez questão de entrar na frente, e Harry pode ouvir o rosnado ameaçador com o qual ele foi recebido e a exclamação que o ex-Auror não consegui conter:

-Sirius!

Sem esperar mais nada, Harry se precipitou para dentro da sala, seguido por Remus. O patrono desaparecera, mas a forma animaga de seu padrinho estava ali, montando guarda junto a Snape, que parecia muito ferido.

O cão não deu mostras de reconhecer nenhum deles e não os deixava se aproximar de Snape. Então, Remus usou o mesmo feitiço que ele e Sirius utilizaram uma vez em Wormtail para forçá-lo a assumir a forma humana.

Diante dos olhos de Harry, o cachorro se transformou em Sirius, que os encarou por um ou dois segundos, antes de reverter à forma animaga e cair desacordado.

Remus correu até o corpo do cão:

-Está vivo. – O lobisomem respirou fundo, obviamente aliviado pelo feitiço não ter matado o amigo. – Mas não era para ter acontecido isso. – Ele se virou para Snape, que olhava para o cachorro inconsciente como se visse um fantasma. – O que você fez com Sirius?

-Black? – Snape encarou Harry, aparentemente desejando que ele negasse o que tinha acabado de ver. – Não pode ser Black!

Moody foi o primeiro a reagir:

-Não é um lugar seguro. Temos de levar os dois daqui.

-Sim, para Grimmauld Place. – A voz de Harry soava distante e vazia aos seus próprios ouvidos.

-Potter, espere. – Severus tentava se erguer, sem tirar os olhos de Remus que evocara uma padiola para levar o cão. – Ontem no beco, Crudetil estava escondido. Ele ouviu nossa conversa.

Com a notícia, Harry voltou a sentir seu corpo. Só então percebeu que estivera tão surpreso com o aparecimento do padrinho, que perdera a noção do mundo ao seu redor.

Tocou primeiro a cabeça do cão e, depois, ajudou Snape a se erguer de vez.

-Onde está Crudetil?

-Eu o estuporei. O cão o atacou e eu o estuporei. Black! Aquele cachorro não pode ser Black.

Harry reconheceu os sintomas de um forte choque emocional no olhar vidrado de Snape e o amparou segundos antes das pernas do ex-professor falharem.

-Moody, vá com Remus, Snape e Sirius. Vou ver se Crudetil ainda está lá.

-Lupin pode levar os dois. Eu vou com você, garoto. E, depois, vamos ter uma conversa sobre encontros em becos escuros.

_snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // _

Severus apenas tomou consciência de que Lupin criara uma chave de portal e do solavanco que o levou até um quarto, no que parecia ser a Mansão dos Black.

Quando ele cambaleou, sem conseguir se firmar nas pernas, Lupin o levou até uma cama.

Severus deixou-se cair sentado e viu o lobisomem depositar o cão suavemente ao seu lado.

-É mesmo Black?

-Sim, Snape. É mesmo Sirius.

Por alguns momentos, era como se as lembranças fossem voltar novamente, e então, abençoadamente, Severus desmaiou.

_snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // _

Harry sentou-se na poltrona velha e olhou em volta. Ele não havia encontrado Crudetil, o que lhes dava a certeza que Voldemort já sabia quem era o espião àquela altura. Afortunadamente, de posse da informação que Snape lhe dera na véspera, Harry não esperara e fora com Ron e Mione atrás da penúltima horcrux. O tear de Rowena Ravenclaw estava destruído. Só faltavam Nagini e o próprio Voldemort. Infelizmente, o bruxo agora estaria de sobreaviso.

E esse não era o único problema. Havia Sirius que parecia ter esquecido quem era e não conseguir ficar na sua forma humana. E Snape que estava ferido e furioso, agora que saíra do estado de choque.

Sirius recuperara a consciência, ainda na forma canina, mas se recusava a sair de perto de Snape, que por fim aceitara que era mesmo Sirius quem estava ali. Felizmente, na opinião de Harry, ele aceitou também a proximidade do cachorro.

Já fazia um dia inteiro que haviam resgatado Snape, e Harry resolveu forçar uma conversa entre ele e Dumbledore. Muita coisa precisava ser resolvida com urgência.

Snape estava medicado e consciente, recostado na cama com Sirius montando guarda ao seu lado. Dumbledore estava no quadro ao lado da cama, fazendo com que Snape evitasse, teimosamente, olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse o chão, ou o alto da cabeça de Sirius.

Foi Dumbledore quem rompeu o silêncio:

-Severus, acredito que vá concordar comigo que é impossível sua volta para junto de Tom.

Snape assentiu, ainda mantendo, teimosamente, os olhos fixos no chão.

O retrato prosseguiu:

-Ótimo. Sugiro que façamos circular boatos sobre sua morte. Seria bom que Harry começasse uma campanha pelo seu perdão póstumo, o que será muito útil quando essa história terminar.

Outra vez, Severus concordou em silêncio. E, novamente, o quadro continuou falando:

-Harry, eu tive pouco tempo para investigar, mas Ananis McGregor, ex-diretor de Hogwarts, que foi um grande Inominável no seu tempo, me explicou que, sob circunstâncias especialíssimas, o Véu da Morte atua de forma diferente do previsto. Ele acredita que Sirius deve ter se transformado ao sentir que estava caindo no Véu. Minerva me garantiu que os animagos, muitas vezes, têm esse reflexo, porque sabem que sua forma animal pode se safar de algumas situações que a forma humana não conseguiria.

-Sim, mas o Véu também teria matado um animal. – Harry argumentou.

-Exatamente. Mas a transformação deve ter-se efetuado no exato momento em que ele atravessou o Véu, o que provocou a reação errada. Ananis acredita que Sirius foi transportado para longe do Véu, na forma animaga, com a memória de sua humanidade perdida, e incapaz de se manter como humano, mesmo com o utilíssimo feitiço que Remus tentou.

Harry não sabia o que pensar, e sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Snape, que agora parecia falar com as próprias mãos.

-O Véu atuou como se fosse a Poção Animafixantis.

Harry nunca havia ouvido falar dessa poção, mas o velho diretor tinha os olhos brilhando, como quem não apenas entendeu, mas planejava algo. Restava saber quem iria gostar do que Dumbledore tinha em mente.

-Ananis tem a mesma opinião, Severus. Ele acredita que o antídoto da Poção Animafixantis traria de volta a memória e a forma humana de Sirius.

O mestre em poções acenou, dessa vez olhando para Sirius. O cão colocara a cabeça no colo dele, como se entendesse que falavam sobre ele e quisesse a opinião de Snape sobre tudo aquilo.

-Pode prepará-la, Snape?

O bruxo ergueu os olhos para encarar Harry, aparentemente surpreso com a pergunta.

-Posso. Depois de reunidos os ingredientes, eu não levarei mais de dois ou três dias.

-Ótimo! – Dumbledore, parecia contente, como se todos seus planos se encaixassem. – Há mais duas coisas que eu gostaria de lhe pedir, Severus.

-Pois não, Diretor.

-Prepare também uma Poção Fossilizante. Harry vai precisar dela quando enfrentar Nagini.

-Sim, senhor. Essa deve levar um mês, mais ou menos. – Diante do silêncio que se seguiu, Snape respirou fundo. – Qual era a outra coisa, Diretor?

-Olhe para mim, Filho.

Lentamente, como se isso consumisse toda sua coragem e energia, Snape ergueu os olhos para o quadro. Na mesma hora, Sirius subiu na cama, colocando parte do seu corpo no colo de Snape.

Harry não podia ver o olhar que o ex-professor trocava com o retrato, mas via, nitidamente, a mão dele aferrada ao pêlo de Sirius, como se tirasse sua força dali. E teve certeza de que Snape não tinha consciência do gesto.

_snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // _

Doera olhar Albus no quadro. Mas ao mesmo tempo fora confortador saber que o Velho não o odiava. Que o perdoava por tê-lo assassinado. Mesmo a ordem vindo do próprio Albus, era muito difícil para Severus se perdoar. Sabia que tinha feito o necessário, mesmo assim, pagava todos os dias seu tributo de dor e remorso. No entanto, o Albus do retrato o chamara de Filho, e ele sabia que o Diretor não o odiava.

E no meio desse caos emocional, vinha a novidade do ano: Black estava vivo. Era quase impossível para Severus aceitar essa realidade. Albus e o fedelho pediam que ele ajudasse a curar o infeliz, como se não houvesse nada de errado entre ele e Black. Na opinião de Severus, tudo o que já houvera entre eles fora muito errado.

Nem mesmo ocorria a Albus e Potter que essa era a chance perfeita para Severus vingar-se do desgraçado. Ele poderia alterar a poção de tantas formas... Não importava se depois Potter se empenhasse em vê-lo em Azkaban ou nos braços do Lorde das Trevas. Ele teria tido sua "vendeta".

Mas havia uma forma mais sutil e cruel de se vingar. Uma que não levaria Potter a uma cruzada pessoal contra Severus, e Salazar sabia o quanto ele dependia do pivete agora, e nem faria Albus olhá-lo com aquela expressão de decepção no rosto.

Ele faria a poção de forma perfeita, e faria Black carregar, pelo resto da vida, a dívida de honra com Severus.

Deu um pequeno sorriso, mais amargo do que feliz. No entanto, na hora em que o cão cruzou o olhar com ele e abanou o rabo confiante, o sorriso se tornou uma careta de dor, e Severus se sentiu um traidor.

_snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // _

Harry estava tentando conter a ansiedade. O antídoto trouxera Sirius a forma humana, mas ele estava inconsciente há dois dias. Hermione, que andara pesquisando a Poção Animafixantis dissera que isso era normal. O que ninguém sabia, nem mesmo Snape, era como ficaria a memória de Sirius.

Fora complicado fazer o cão ingerir o remédio. No final, Snape conseguira o feito. Harry não sabia o que pensar da adoração que a versão desmemoriada de Sirius tinha pelo antigo inimigo, mas, pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se realmente grato a Snape. Sem ele, as coisas estariam muito piores.

Inesperadamente, Sirius sentou-se e olhou para Harry. Arfava como se estivesse saindo de um pesadelo. Num instante, o animago estava de pé, abraçado ao afilhado:

-Harry!

Sem encontrar a voz, Harry apenas o abraçou de volta. Sirius não se esquecera dele, não importava o resto. Qualquer outra coisa podia ser consertada.

Ainda estavam abraçados quando Snape entrou no quarto sem bater. O ex-professor parou no umbral, pálido como a morte, olhando fixamente para Sirius.

Como se o pressentisse, o animago virou-se para a porta, sem soltar Harry:

-Snape.

Harry estranhou a voz do padrinho, levou alguns segundos para entender que era apenas a ausência da raiva com a qual ele sempre dizia o nome do outro bruxo.

-Pelo visto, a poção funcionou.

-Funcionou. – Harry e Sirius disseram juntos.

-Você se lembra da poção, Sirius?

-Sim, Harry. De cada detalhe desde que eu caí no véu. – Apesar de se dirigir a Harry, os olhos de Sirius estavam fixos em Snape.

-Fascinante, Black. – A surpresa inicial de Snape já desaparecera. – Agora que estou livre dos meus encargos em relação a você, vou cuidar da poção realmente importante.

Harry estava surpreso. Imaginara que Snape fosse se vangloriar de ter salvado Sirius, mas ele parecia apenas ansioso por sair dali.

-Snape – Sirius andou até o outro mago. -, obrigado.

-Ora essa Black, aprendeu um pouco de boas maneiras nas ruas?

-Você me salvou duas vezes, e eu salvei você apenas uma. Aparentemente, estou te devendo.

Snape apertou os olhos diante do tom levemente irônico de Sirius. Harry se preparou para separar os dois caso a situação se complicasse, mas o animago ergueu as mãos num gesto de paz.

-Não quero brigar, Snape. Apenas agradecer.

Depois de lançar a Sirius um olhar irritado, o bruxo saiu do quarto com seu tradicional enfunar de veste.

Sirius ainda olhou a porta por alguns segundos antes de se voltar para Harry, já sorrindo:

-Você cresceu. Quanto tempo eu perdi, garoto? E como vamos nos livrar de vez de Voldemort?

Era bom ter Sirius de volta.

_snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // _

Ele devia ter previsto que o desgraçado acordaria mais rápido que qualquer outro. E, ainda por cima, o infeliz tinha todas as memórias intactas.

Severus não estava preparado para ver Black em pé quando entrou no quarto. Muito menos usando apenas a calça de pijama e se agarrando com Potter.

Que merda! O garoto era afilhado dele, será que era tão difícil Black ter um pouco mais de decoro?

Salazar, como ele estava magro! Não era mais o garotão bonito que ele conhecera. Então, por que, em nome das Parcas, Severus se sentira tão vulnerável diante da seminudez do outro e tão tocado pelo agradecimento?

Pelo que ele podia se lembrar, era a primeira vez na vida que Black era educado com ele. Mesmo em particular, o que eles cultivavam em relação ao outro não era exatamente educação.

Não. Não tinha nenhum cabimento Severus se impressionar por um gesto de boa educação. Tudo o que ele tinha de fazer era seguir com seu plano de tornar a vida de Black um inferno.

Mas Severus se recordou da cabeça do cão em seu colo, e do prazer de acariciar o pêlo dele.

Merda. Black também se lembrava disso.

_snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // _

Sirius estava tentando. Tentando de verdade. Mas, algumas vezes, ele tinha vontade de esganar Snape. Os dois haviam desenvolvido a arte de se ofenderem sem perder a classe. Sirius já estava sentindo falta das discussões apaixonadas. Ainda mais que, com Remus entre os lobisomens e Harry passando mais tempo na biblioteca de Hogwarts do que em casa, tudo o que ele tinha para fazer era irritar Snape. Estava ficando entediado.

E não contribuía nada para seu bom humor estar **_novamente_** preso na casa de sua família.

Dumbledore e Harry tinham convencido-o a ser o "Ás na Manga" na batalha que se aproximava. Portanto, deveria ficar na casa e só se mostrar no final.

Ele fora praticamente coagido a aceitar, seu único bônus era chamar Snape de fazedor de poções e se vangloriar que era um Ás.

Em apenas dois dias, isso já não tinha nenhuma graça. Principalmente, depois de ser "gentilmente" lembrado que a única razão dele conseguir a usar um banheiro, e não um poste, era porque o fazedor de poções era realmente muito bom.

O velho Snivellus ainda tinha a língua de serpente venenosa que ele se lembrava.

-Black. – Snape apareceu na porta da sala onde Sirius fingia ler.

-Sim?

-O chá.

Hora do chá! Sirius seguiu Snape em direção à cozinha.

Prongs teria engasgado de rir se visse isso: Sirius Black e Severus Snape haviam adquirido o prosaico hábito de tomar chá, juntos, todos os dias. E sem brigas.

Na verdade, eles até tiveram algumas conversas interessantes, durante o chá.

Outra coisa que faria James dar gargalhadas.

Prongs deveria ser uma hiena, não um cervo. O cretino era capaz de rir até se soubesse o naipe de lembranças que Sirius vinha tendo ultimamente.

Depois do incidente no salgueiro e de Snape mandá-lo sumir, Sirius se sentira realmente mal com tudo isso. Remus não estava falando com ele, Snape se desfizera do caso deles como se fosse uma roupa velha, e a consciência de Sirius estava começando a incomodá-lo. Resultado: contou para James que tivera um caso com Snivellus. Prongs rira durante dias, o maldito. Ele fazia muita falta agora!

-Algum problema, Black? – A voz de Snape o trouxe de volta ao presente.

-Não. Eu só estava... – Sirius olhou para o chá a sua frente, como se nunca tivesse visto a porcelana de sua família. – Só estava pensando, Severus.

O nome saiu naturalmente da sua boca, mas soou como trombetas do apocalipse aos seus ouvidos. Ele nunca disse o nome de batismo de Snape.

Olhou para o outro bruxo, que parecia atônito.

Como sempre, Snape reagiu de forma passional: ergueu-se e saiu da mesa, sem dizer nada.

Merda! A trégua fora para o espaço. Prongs devia estar gargalhando no outro lado. Tomara que Lily desse um bom cascudo nele!

De qualquer forma, era melhor assim. Paz nunca fora realmente o estilo deles. Entre os dois, sempre fora passional e pouco civilizado. Súbito, totalmente ilógico e precipitado.

Sirius levantou-se e foi atrás de Sever... Snap... SEVERUS!!!

Encontrou-o na sala, andando de um lado para outro.

-Qual é o problema agora?

-Saia daqui, Black.

-Não. Essa ainda é minha casa.

-Na verdade, é do Potter. Você está morto.

-Você também. – Sirius riu. – E, quando estava vivo, sabia me provocar de forma mais interessante.

-Para você, a vida se resume nisso, não é? Seu ego, e a forma como as pessoas lidam com ele.

-Não começa, Severus. Em matéria de ego, você é páreo duro.

-Não me lembro de ter lhe dado o direito de me chamar de Severus – Snape fez uma pausa dramática. -, Black. Com você me disse mais de uma vez, eu nunca fui nem serei seu amigo.

Sirius considerou usar a maldição fatal pela primeira vez na sua vida.

Seria mais fácil sair dali, voltar a velha rotina de insultos e ódio. Ele andou até a porta, mas voltou no meio do caminho.

-QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, INFERNO?

-VOCÊ, SEU BASTARDO CRETINO!

-CRETINO É VOCÊ! – Sirius respirou fundo, afastando-se de Severus, para tentar se controlar. - Sabe, eu estou realmente tentando deixar o passado para trás...

-Eu não quero deixar nada para trás, Black. Eu não quero e não vou esquecer nenhuma das coisas que você me fez passar durante nosso breve e sórdido casinho.

CASINHO!Dava para ouvir Prongs rindo, e o pior que Lily não fazia nada. Ele ia fazer o maldito Snivellus engolir essa palavra.

-ESCUTA AQUI...

-ESCUTA AQUI, VOCÊ! EU JÀ ESTOU FARTO DE ME HUMILHAR POR SUA CAUSA...

Era como se eles tivessem novamente dezesseis anos e, enfim, conseguissem falar o que realmente sentiam.

-SE HUMILHAR? ESTÁ MALUCO? Eu vivia atrás de você na escola. E não. Eu não estava apaixonado. Nós nunca estivemos apaixonados um pelo outro. Era só tesão. Eu morria de tesão por você. E por mais que você negasse, eu sei que você também era louco por mim. Mesmo assim, eu praticamente tive de te seqüestrar cada vez que ficamos juntos. E você vem me falar em humilhação? Eu tinha uma fila enorme de garotas e de caras atrás de mim e largava tudo para correr atrás de você como um cachorrinho.

-Você disse que me mataria se eu disse a alguém sobre a gente.

-Sua raiva, Severus, é por eu ter falado antes de você. O que você queria? Andar de mãos dadas pela escola? Você não queria isso. Isso teria ferrado suas chances com seus amigos. Eu era só um cara para dar uns amasso. Que droga! Eu tinha dezesseis anos. Não sabia direito como agir.

-Eu também não sabia lidar com aquilo tudo, Black.

-Isso. Se faça de vítima mais uma vez. Pobre Snivellus que nunca fez nada de errado! É muito fácil você posar de vítima. Quer saber? Vá pro inferno!

-Não sozinho. - Severus puxou Sirius para perto, sem dar tempo do animago reagir. – Hoje, eu não vou sozinho.

Diabos! Há quanto tempo ele não beijava ninguém assim?

_snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // snack // _

A boca de Black sempre fora sua perdição. A boca e o cheiro.

Severus empurrou o animago até o sofá. Com um movimento ágil, Black puxou Severus para entre suas pernas, prendendo-o firmemente.

Usaram magia para afastar as roupas. Não havia preliminares, toques carinhosos ou sedução. Apenas desejo.

Black segurava seus ombros com tanta força que Severus soube de antemão que ficaria marcado. Mas não seria o único. Mordeu com força o peito do amante, arrancando um grito de prazer.

Como pudera esquecer? Adorava ouvir Black gemendo e gritando enquanto transavam. Ouvir as insanidades que ele dizia. Os pequenos rosnados que ele dava. Idolatrava o escândalo que ele fazia. A voz grave e meio rouca ecoando no seu ouvido. Amava ser a causa desse escândalo.

Um feitiço lubrificante rápido; e ele penetrou Black, quase sem nenhuma preparação.

-Filho da puta! Desgraçado. Ahhhhhhhh!!!! – Black sempre tivera o dom de tornar palavrões a coisa mais erótica do mundo.

Severus teve os cabelos puxados, o pescoço marcado pela boca sádica de Black.

Ele se movia cada vez mais rápido. Tentando masturbar Black na mesma velocidade com que o possuía. O animago olhava dentro de seus olhos, com uma expressão de triunfo de prazer que enlouquecia Severus.

Gozaram praticamente juntos. Ele ainda estava dentro de Black, abraçado a ele, ambos tentando recuperar o fôlego, quando ouviu a voz mal humorada do elfo:

-Kreacher com cansado, Kreacher quer dormir! Meu senhor gosta de fazer barulho. Meu senhor é um cachorro safado que se esfrega com qualquer um. Ai ai! Minha pobre senhora. Que tristeza se visse seu filho com o mestiço traidor!

O rosnado que Black deu no seu pescoço soou furioso.

-Some para o inferno, elfo maldito!

Severus afastou-se, usando magia pra ajeitar a roupa. Pelo canto do olho, viu que Black fazia a mesma coisa. Viu também a careta de dor que ele fez quando sentou no sofá.

Ele queria sair dali. O maldito feitiço de memória trouxera coisas demais à tona, e Severus já começava a se arrepender de ceder ao impulso de tocar Black mais uma vez.

Black o segurou pelo braço, fazendo voltar-se e encará-lo:

-Eu contei. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Quando a gente ainda estava na escola, eu contei sobre a gente para James.

-Então, havia um "a gente" para contar? – Severus estava surpreso. - O que ele disse?

-Demorou um pouco a acreditar. Depois, morreu de rir, o cretino.

-É a primeira coisa sensata que já ouvi que Potter tenha feito – Severus desistiu de ir embora e se aproximou do animago. -, Sirius.

-Sirius?

-É seu nome, energúmeno!

-Sim. É mesmo meu nome, Severus. - Sirius o abraçou. – Agora, cala a boca e me beija.

Ele até tentou protestar, dizer que não eram mais crianças para ficar se agarrando, mas não deu tempo.

A exclamação abafada que Severus ouviu minutos depois, com certeza não era do elfo. Aparentemente, Sirius também ouviu e não se importou.

Fim 

Respondendo ao desafio antigo de número 13_ - Em um universo levemente alternativo Sirius não caiu no véu, ficou apenas enfeitiçado. Só uma poção rara e muito difícil pode salvá-lo. É a chance de Snape se vingar, e ele escolhe uma forma sutil de vingança, ele escolhe tornar seu pior inimigo seu eterno devedor. Só que tudo isso começa a mexer com o coração e a mente dos dois. _Desafio proposto pelo Marck Evans (eu mesmo)

Respondendo à segunda parte do desafio antigo de número 28_ - Dumbledore resolve espalhar o boato de que Severus morreu e o esconde em Grimmauld Place. Agora ele está tão preso quanto Sirius naquela casa, e o máximo que pode fazer no esforço de guerra é uma poção para destruir Voldemort completamente. A proximidade com Sirius é de civilidade forçada, depois agradável camaradagem, depois confortante companheirismo e por último... bem, os uivos de Sirius durante a noite não deixam Monstro dormir. _Desafio proposto pela Ludmila


End file.
